Whether good or bad for
by DokiLain
Summary: Deadpool siempre a sabido lo que es estar solo, hasta que conoce a un chico que llama su atención y a robado su corazón, cosas que el mercenario no pensaba hacer nunca por alguien… Un chico que se le resiste y el drama de la soledad hace la unión mas fuerte… ¿Podrás…amar mi rostro?
1. 1 Acoso

Aclaro que este fanfic contiene violencia, vocabulario malsonante y seguramente temática explicita. Es de genero yaoi.

Deadpool y Spider-Man pertenecen a la compañía Marvel, lo hago por puro entretenimiento, espero que les guste.

En los cómics Deadpool esta siempre acompañado de dos conciencias representadas con una caja blanca y una amarilla.

_*Blanca*_

**_*Amarilla*_**

**1\. Acoso…**

Miraba a la calle y muchas veces sus propios pies pensando en cuan largo se le hacia el camino hacia la universidad…Peter Parker era un joven bastante aplicado pero muy solitario…demasiado…

Cuando era niño sus padres habían fallecido según le contaron en un accidente de trafico por lo que tuvo que quedarse con su tío Ben y su tía May, ellos fueron sus padres después de haber perdido los propios. Ambos criaron al pequeño Peter amorosamente, le enseñaron a ser un chico responsable y educado, era el sueño de cualquier padre, ya que además de eso era muy bueno en los estudios.

Sin duda algún día seria un gran científico, pero por azares de la vida tuvo que convertirse en Spiderman, lo que al principio le conllevaba bastantes problemas…perdió a su tío Ben, se aisló mas…y paso a estar a cargo de su padrino Tony Stark que se declaro como padre adoptivo del muchacho cuando aun estaba en el instituto, su tía May a la que aun seguía viendo vivía en una comunidad con unas amigas, lo que a el le dejaba tranquilo, ella no correría peligro alguno…

Cuando entro a la universidad Tony le ayudo con su matriculación, pero Peter decidió buscar un trabajo que no requiriese todo su tiempo, se mudo a un cuartucho de un bloque y pagaba sus propias facturas, no quería depender mas de nadie.

Cada día era lo mismo, caminar hacia la universidad…llegar a clase, había una chica en otra carrera que le gustaba, Mery Jane o MJ para los amigos, supuestamente el era amigo suyo... pero tampoco es que fuese muy considerada con el.

Mientras seguía mirando al suelo y resoplando por la monotonía de su paseo choco con algo y se desestabilizo un poco por la desgana, cuando alzo la vista para disculparse sus ojos se abrieron desorbitadamente, frente a el se encontraba una figura alta y musculosa con los brazos en jarra de forma orgullosa, llevaba un traje rojo y blanco, muchos cinturones con artilugios y dos katanas cruzadas en su espalda…

-¡Hey! ¡Soy Deadpool!- el hombre trajeado y enmascarado saluda con entusiasmo.

El chico castaño solo puede tragar saliva al verle, sabia quien era…como Spiderman al menos se lo había encontrado una vez en una situación peliaguda, ese tipo era un mercenario y estaba…completamente loco, Tony le había advertido que ni se le ocurriera acercarse a el; debido a que el trajeado no sabia de su identidad secreta se hizo el loco.

-¿De…que vas disfrazado?-

-¡Es mi traje súper sexy! ¿A que mola?- se inclina acercándose a la cara del muchacho el cual retrocede sin saber que demonios quiere de el.

-Si…muy chulo…adiós…- paso por su lado para poder proseguir pero aquel tío se interpone en su camino de nuevo -¿Qu-que quieres?-

El de rojo solo ladea la cabeza y le señala a el, el joven muchacho solo puede tragar saliva asustado ¿Le habrían mandado a matar?, sino era así…no podía imaginar el porque iría a buscarle, aunque para el mercenario solo era un muchacho simplemente eso…

-Hace meses que te observo, así que tengo que hacer que salgas conmigo- dice como si nada.

-¿Perdona…?- ¿Había oído bien a ese lunático?

-¡Pues claro!, Según la ley del ligoteo si llevo viéndote 5 meses en silencio y e dejado los lugares de alterne puedo pedirte salir-

_*Más bien es la ley-Pool*_

**_*¡Pero funciona así para nosotros!*_**

-Pues eso…-termina el de rojo.

El castaño no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, seguramente seria alguna de sus entupidas bromas, odiaba que se burlasen así de el, frunció el ceño y choco con el de mala manera alejándose de este y pasando completamente de aquel tipo retomando su camino, dejo a un Deadpool bastante desconcertado que no dejaba de rascarse la nuca pensando en que era lo que había hecho mal. Se subió a la azotea de un edificio que estaba frente a la universidad del chico y resoplo sentado en el bordillo.

-¿Qué he hecho mal?, se supone que debía pedirle una cita al niño-

_*Quizás no debimos decirle ciertas cosas…*_

**_*¡Como el acoso yay!*_**

Hacia aproximadament meses Deadpool había vuelto de un trabajo sucio y de esas había visto al chico, era delgado y mono, para ser un chico le llamaba mucho la atención cosa que solían hacer las mujeres con un par de buenas peras, pero el chico era diferente; no era el mas popular por lo que veía a la salida una pelirroja pasaba de el marchándose con un mastodonte que reía …de una forma un poco molesta para sus oídos, se veía tan solito que rompía el corazoncito acido del mercenario.

Los siguientes días siempre que podía sobre esas horas iba a ver al chico, incluso a veces se metía en los patios interiores para verle a través de las ventanas cuando este estaba en clase, el nene era listo y a veces parecía tímido, era una cosa adorable.

_*No es que nos hayamos enamorado muchas veces*_

**_*Muerte no cuenta ¡Es una chica inalcanzable! Joo*_**

-Si…espero que no este enojada- se rasca tras el cuello – lo cortejare como e las pelis ñoñas se enamorara y entonces….-

**_*¡Sexooo!*_**

_*Eso será si cuando nos vea la cara no vomita…*_

-¡No lo hará!- dice entusiasmado- eso espero…-aunque ciertamente no estaba muy seguro de ello- muchas prostitutas nos han vomitado encima, pero si consigo que el nene se enamore a lo mejor me convierto en un guapo príncipe-

_*No es un cuento de hadas, tendremos suerte que no nos vomite al besarlo*_

**_*Invitémoslo a tacos, es un gran y delicioso comienzo*_**

Peter sin embargo a lo largo de sus clases se sentía algo nervioso, no se esperaba que Deadpool se le acercase como Parker…, seguro solo estaba bromeando…no debía preocuparse por lo demás, lo más probable es que se hubiera aburrido y se hubiese marchado de la zona. En la cafetería MJ se acerco a el sentándose en la misma mesa sonriéndole de lado esperando un saludo del tímido Parker.

-No tienes buen aspecto ¿Te encuentras mal?-

-Solo…un poco cansado nada importante- asegura el.

La chica insistía en saber, pero después de un rato el le saco el tema de Flash Thompson el capitán del equipo de futbol, a lo que ella comenzó a parlotear de lo bueno que era, lo guapo y fuerte y bla bla bla, el pobre solo podía escuchar como la chica que le coqueteaba hablaba del chico que le gustaba, a veces no comprendía a la pelirroja, unas veces quería que se fijara en ella, pero esta claramente estaba por Flash, sus esfuerzos eran en vano por lo que lo dejaba un poco de lado a pesar de que ella le coquetease seguido. Cuando salio de la universidad con ella algo le golpeo la cara, ambos se quedaron parados y escucharon caer eso mismo que le fue arrojado.

-Peter eso…es…- la chica lo coge y se lo entrega

El chico desenvuelve un papel de aluminio y alza una ceja desconcertado –un…taco…-

Ella rió divertida pensando que algún repartidor lo habría tirado por accidente, pero Peter sabia perfectamente quien el había tirado aquel taco y la "DP" escrito en rojo con corazoncitos en el papel era la prueba, solo esperaba que no estuviera envenenado ya que le dio un mordisco para probarlo. Se despidió de MJ y caminaba tranquilo comiendo aquello de regreso a casa, sin embargo estaba claro que el mercenario aparecería junto a el que con mucho descaro tiro del brazo del chico hacia un callejón.

-¿Esta bueno?- se notaba que sonreía por debajo de la mascara.

-S-si…muy bueno…- se arrepentía de haberle dado la primera mordida, pero es que llevaba una temporada tomando comida precocinada - ¿Esta…?-

-¿Envenenado?-

-¡¿Lo esta?!- se asusta el chico

-Claro que no, no seas bobito baby boy, jamás le haría eso a mi chico-

-No soy tu chico, mira no se quien eres, te agradezco el taco y todo eso pero…no se que esperas realmente de mi- va a salir del callejón pero el otro insistente se lo impide.

-¡Quiero que tengamos citas por supuesto!- asiente con seguridad- ¡No tienes novia venga acepta!-

Peter frunce el ceño y le empuja con fuerza, pero Deadpool lo atrae y se abraza a el como un koala por lo que apenas puede moverse –por fa por fa, podría ser un novio genial, no te quedarías viudo, estoy forrado y follo muy bien-

-Su-suéltame bicho- trata de sacudírselo pero el grandullón negaba, de hecho le estrujo una nalga con la mano, caso error ya que se llevo un terrible puñetazo que le dejo en el suelo. Parker huyo del acosador con las mejillas completamente rojas, quizás le había golpeado demasiado fuerte para aparentar ser un chaval delgado.

No había huido mucho cuando escucho problemas cerca, gritos de gente y cristales rompiéndose, asomo la cabeza por la esquina del callejón, lo que faltaba…era el mastodonte de Rhino atracando un banco y claro…en vez de entrar por la puerta con educación había echado abajo el muro de piedra, seguramente aquel cerebro de mosquito había sido contratado para ello.

Miró a su alrededor y empezó a quitarse la ropa solo dejando el traje de Spiderman, se coloco la mascara y lo dejo todo dentro de su mochila, tuvo que correr rápido ya que los guardias de seguridad fueron lanzados por aquel hombre cuando intentaron inmovilizarlo con algunos disparos en piernas y brazos, lo que fue inútil ya que las balas rebotaron e hirieron a alguno de los guardas.

De un salto apareció frente a Rhino y le lanzo sus telarañas a los ojos cegándolo - ¿Tu mama no te a enseñado a usar la puerta?- de un salto se subió a sus hombros agarrandolo del cuerno para guiarle lejos de allí, el solo gruñía y trataba de quitarse las telarañas.

-¡Cuando te agarre te aplastare como a un insecto!- corrió hasta chocar contra otra pared, eso había dolido, pero el arácnido no le soltaba.

-¿Eso…era un chiste? – dice quejándose levemente el chico el cual recibió mas embestidas contra las paredes, era realmente doloroso pero por ninguna circunstancia se soltó, hasta que vio aparecer algo inesperado.

Deadpool corrió a toda prisa y le dio un cabezazo en el estomago a Rhino que cae sentado chocando de espaldas a otra pared.

-¡No puedes lastimar a mi arañita!- le señalo con un dedo acusadoramente.

Rhino logro quitarse la telaraña de la cara y llevo su mano hacia atrás agarrando al muchacho y lanzándoselo al nuevo entrometido, el cual lo cargo en brazos dando saltitos triunfante, pero Peter se aparto molesto no sabiendo que demonios hacia allí -¡Ya que estas ayúdame!- se separan de pronto cuando aquel mastodonte corre hacia ellos para embestirles, pero se queda enganchado con el cuerno en una columna del edificio rugiendo molesto.

-¡Haya vamos!- el mercenario corrió entusiasmado hacia Rhino y dando un gritito de alegría le dio una fuerte patada desde atrás que hizo retorcerse a este y agarrarse sus partes.

Spiderman solo pudo tomarse la cara con una mano y negar lentamente, se acerco retirando a Deadpool antes de que recibiera una cornada del villano ya liberado- solo lo estas provocando mas- frunce el ceño bajo la mascara molesto. Miro a su alrededor y tomo un trozo grande de escombro-¡Lánzame!-

-Como ordenes culito azul- lo tomo como si fuera una lanza humana hacia Rhino, el arácnido agarro bien el escombro y cuando llego hacia el villano golpeo su cara con esto dejando en el suelo desorientado, entonces aprovecho para envolverlo en redes de araña entre tanto – dulces sueños- cuando se giro choco contra el mercenario que lo abrazo entusiasmado o mas bien le estrujaba -¡ Hacemos un gran equipo!- pero recibió un puñetazo del mas joven que se fue en cuanto escucho las sirenas de la policía.

Se sentó en el bordillo de la azotea del edificio mas aproximado que fuera bastante alto, suspiro pesadamente, aquello había sido igualmente raro, pero no podía ser casualidad de haberse encontrado al mercenario de nuevo, se giro al notar que alguien más estaba allí, de nuevo su acosador…

-Te has marchado sin mí, joder culito azul eso no se hace- niega con el dedo.

-N-no me llames culito azul, ¿Qué rayos quieres?-

-Una cita ya te lo dije- junto las manos y levanto hacia atrás un poco la pierna como una señorita enamorada.

El silencio se hizo entre ambos, evidentemente Peter estaba realmente sorprendido, ¿Qué quería decir con eso?, si que le pidió una cita antes…pero como Parker, no como Spiderman. Le sudaban bastante las manos bajo los guantes y no sabia que decir, hasta que Deadpool le interrumpió.

-Vi como te cambiabas en el callejón, a sido una sorpresa que mi baby boy sea el chico de las telarañas- aplaude asintiendo feliz.

-No me llames baby boy- frunce el ceño - ¿Vas…vas a rebelarlo?-

-¡Claro que no!, jamás le haría eso al peque, será nuestro secreto, lo guardare como un tesoro- da brinquitos acercándose a el viendo que el chico retrocedía un par de pasos y lo atrae de la cintura- además estoy decidido a que salgas conmigo-

_*Pobre chico lo que tiene que aguantarnos…*_

**_*¡Nos acabara adorando seguro!*_**

_*Eso sino decide tirarse desde esta altura…*_

-¡Callaros ya coño!- exigió el mercenario a las voces de su cabeza haciendo que el chico se quedase algo parado- no tu culito azul- intento subirle la mascara, pero este se escurrió de sus brazos y se alejo de el.

-Mira agradezco lo que has hecho y te debo una pero…-

-Entonces si me debes una puedo elegir- se quedo pensativo- ¡Quiero una cita!-

Peter suspiro pesadamente bajo la mascara mirando al insistente mercenario que no hacia mas que acercarse, y estaba empezando a chincharle en la mejilla con un dedo esperando una respuesta. Siempre quiso que MJ se fijara en el y en vez de eso atraía la atención de aquel loco que aseguraba quererle para el, aquel no era su día- mira yo…- le miro sin saber que contestarle y este se sube la mascara por encima de la nariz haciéndole pucheros – va-vale pero por favor deja de hacer esos mohines-

-¡Yay! ¡Spidey y yo vamos a tener una cita!- da saltos de alegría.

-Solo una…por lo que te debo…- miro a otro lado avergonzado y se subió al bordillo de la azotea dispuesto a irse.

-Hey, una cosita mas culito azul-

-Ya te he dicho que no me llames así- vuelve el rostro para mirarle, bajo su mascara estaba una expresión de total molestia.

-Quiero que no lleves mascara en nuestra cita- el mercenario sonríe de lado sabiendo que el chico seguramente estaría sonrojándose bajo la mascara. Peter se fue de inmediato después de oír eso y Deadpool se sentía realmente orgulloso por poder salirse con la suya.

-Bueno ha aceptado ahora queda lo más difícil-

**_*¡Violarlo!*_**

_*Creo que nos referíamos a cortejarlo*_

**_*¡Y violarlo!*_**

_*Si…eso también…*_

**Continuara…**


	2. Por un día

Este capitulo es algo flojito quizás, pero cada cosa se ira dando a su tiempo, aun tengo muchas cosas planeadas para el mercenario y el héroe.

Disfruten de la lectura.

2\. Por un día

Las clases de momento eran su refugio antiestrés por muy raro que resultase eso, pero allí no tenia que aguantar sermones de su jefe en el periódico, tampoco tenia que aguantar desplantes de MJ, ni excusarse con sus superpapas.

Una clase, normal, tranquila, tomando apuntes…, en primera fila por supuesto sin soportar algún cuchicheo de parte de algunos presumidos de la clase…estaba en su lugar que era donde estaba seguro de momento.

Cuando llego el descanso de clases fue a la cafetería a tomar algo que le espabilase un poco esa mañana, hacia algo de frío y le tenia entumecido, se sentó con un batido caliente en las manos y frente a el en la mesa sus libros de física; no paso mucho rato hasta que noto que la gente bajaba el volumen a su alrededor murmurando entre ellos, alzo la vista y vio que donde estaba él se aproximaban un grupo de mariachis, miro a su alrededor y de nuevo a ellos ya que se quedaron parados.

No comprendiendo lo que estaba pasando, antes de que mediase palabra el grupo ya estaba empezando a tocar.

Piscina de la muerte quiere tu amor,

Pasemos la vida juntos en mi colchón.

Si tan solo tú me miraras

Con amor y pasión te haría en mi cama

Piscina de la muerte quiere tu amor

Pasemos niño, juntos en mi colchón…

Tu indiferencia niño de mis ojos es dolorosa

Por favor…no me des en mi cosa.

Simplemente dame un beso de tu boca.

Y sin pensarlo más quítate la ropa…

¿Qué era toda aquella locura?, el ni siquiera entendía español. La gente de la cafetería miraba el peculiar espectáculo, no es que solieran ocurrir esas cosas allí, además estaba claro que era a Peter a quien le estaban cantando, el cual aun se sentía realmente desconcertado. Cuando el grupo de mariachis termino se despidieron alegres marchándose ante los aplausos de los estudiantes. Un chico de la clase de Parker era hispano, así que le tradujo la letra a su idioma, no sabiendo duda ya para el joven de quien fue el que le trajo esa…peculiar serenata…

-Spidey debe estar feliz con nuestra serenata- Deadpool balanceaba las piernas sentado en una azotea acechando la universidad del chico.

*¡Nos a costado toda la noche escribir la letra!*

*Y eso que sabemos poco español…*

*Para algo usamos ese traductor de Internet*

-Se que la serenata habrá enamorado a mi culito azul y vendrá a mis brazos – suspira como una colegiala.

El mercenario se había tomado las molestias de preparar aquello como preludio a la cita que tendrían al día siguiente, ya que el joven héroe le había prometido la cita como deuda por su ayuda, muy a su pesar, pero se lo concedió. El chico era mono, inteligente y con un gran sentido del deber y la justicia y eso Deadpool lo apreciaba aunque tuviera su propio concepto de la moral y la justicia. Y le gustaba como un chico normal y descubrir que era Spiderman era añadir otro punto positivo al pack.

Una vez lo vio al chico salir de la universidad se deslizo por varios edificios y una escalera de incendio hasta caer de pie frente al joven y saludo con la mano de forma alegre, por supuesto el castaño se llevo una mano al pecho espantado por el susto.

-Maldita sea no aparezcas así, y además…van a verte…-

-Bah pensaran que soy un cosplayer de un tio genial- ese comentario hizo que el mas joven rodase los ojos- ¿Te a gustado mi serenata de amor spidey?-

-N-no me llames Asia podrían oírte…-mira al suelo con un leve sonrojo- además eso fue una locura y la letra la letra….-

-¡La escribí yo!- dijo orgulloso el de rojo.

-Claro quien sino escribiría algo tan raro- suspira tomándose la cara con una mano.

-Vamos deberías sentirte feliz de que tu futuro novio te mande serenatas románticas, la próxima canto yo-

-¡No! ¡Y no somos novios!, solo una cita ¿Recuerdas?, nada mas- frunció el ceño y miro el reloj – tengo que irme-

-Pero Spidey, aun no hemos dicho a que hora vamos a quedar- se acerca a el insistente haciendo retroceder al chico-

-Que no me llames así…- se muerde el labio.

-Quedamos en la entrada norte de Central Park a las 9:00- sonrió de lado bajo la mascara y se inclino susurrándole- Tendrás que decirme tu nombre sino quieres que te llame Spidey-

Provocó en escalofrío en el joven que solo pudo balbucear- Peter….Peter Parker- completo tragando saliva y paso por su lado casi huyendo del mayor, marchándose a casa, no podía creer en donde se había metido…con aquel loco…

Deadpool se quedo allí parado mirando como el otro se marchaba apresurado y sonrió casi triunfante bajo su mascara- Peter…-

El pobre chico no había dormido muy bien pero de todas formas tendría que ir a la estupida cita con el estupido de Deadpool y su estupida risita…demasiado estupido…

Sin embargo se puso unos jeans, unas zapatillas y una camiseta de mangas largas bajo una de mangas cortas, algo nada especial… ¿Para que molestarse?, después de todo era otro tío…y no era de su interés.

Tomo el autobús hasta la zona norte de Central Park, justo a la entrada, pero no vio a ese tío raro, quizás…o seguramente no vendría con su traje y parecería un tío normal y corriente.

Aunque…no fue del todo el caso, pues frente a el se paro una figura vestida con unos pantalones negros con botas pesadas, una sudadera roja con capucha y debajo de esta una gorra…pero la cara…pues tapada con la misma mascara de siempre.

-¿Por qué vienes con la mascara?, me dijiste que yo viniera normal-

-Y vengo normal ¿No ves mi ropa nueva?, la compre ayer ¿A que parezco un chavalin?-

-No me…no me refería a eso- suspira- sino a tu cara-

-Oh…bueno…- no tenia muy claro que decirle al chico así que soltó la primera tontería que se le ocurrió- estoy acostumbrado a ella y mola mucho-

Peter resoplo no insistiendo en el de su extraña apariencia, de hecho no se le veía ni un ápice de piel, ni el cuello, ni las manos las cuales estaban enguantadas, que bueno…hacia frío…pero le parecía raro no ver nada de aquel tío. Deadpool le tomo de la mano y tiro de el llevándolo dentro de Central Park casi a rastras como un niño entusiasmado por el paseo.

-Vamos a comer crepes, quieres crepes ¿Verdad Pet Pet?-

-¿Co-como que Pet Pet-

-Es tu mote de amor – le revuelve el pelo a un molesto Peter- a mi me gusta-

-Compra los malditos crepes y cállate- miro a otro lado de morros.

Vio al mercenario brincar hasta el puesto y mientras se sentó en un banco mirando a su alrededor, ciertamente hacia mucho que no salía…todo era trabajo, estudios, Spiderman…y poco mas, pero pensó que tendría una cita con MJ no con un mercenario…que estaba como una cabra por cierto.

Sintió como este volvía y se sentaba junto a el entregándole dos crepes, le observó subirse la mascara por encima de la nariz y comer…o mas bien devorar el desayuno.

-Con uno para mi habría bastado…- come el suyo mirando al frente apenas prestándole atención.

-Tonterías Pet, estas muy delgado, tienes que comer para crecer sano y fuerte-

-No me trates como si fuera un crío- le empuja la cabeza con la mano, pero el mercenario la tomo y lo atrajo acercándole su crepe.

-Aquí llega el avión- dijo de forma cantarina y entusiasta.

-O-oye nos están mirando- pero el otro insistía haciendo los sonidos de un avión de guerra cerca de su boca, se dio cuenta de que o mordía la crepe o no le soltaría así que termino comiendo de este.

Por supuesto el de reojo miraba complacido la boca del chico mientras este comía, trago saliva al verle restos por la boca.

*¡Mayday!, ¡Mayday!, ¡Nos revienta el pene!*

*Control que es la primera cita y se nos acojona*

-Pet eso cuenta como beso indirecto-

-No seas idiota- se separa avergonzado y se relame los restos de la comisura de los labios- ahora que lo pienso no se tu nombre-

-¡Wade Wilson! ¡Pero solo tu puedes saberlo!-lo abraza o mas bien estruja.

-O-oye- trata de apartarlo, pero es arrastrado por aquel tío por un largo paseo atravesando el parque.

Durante la caminata Wade, como ahora Peter le conocía, no le soltaba la mano en ningún momento lo que le resultaba bastante vergonzoso pero no dijo mas nada por los insistentes tirones del otro. El enmascarado le contó que lo de los mariachis fue por su gusto a los tacos y el deseo de unas vacaciones en una bonita playa Mexicana. También le contó sobre sus otros gustos, como los videojuegos, la pornografía y las armas…Era raro hablar con aquel tipo, era…tan loco, tan fuera de lugar, casi era como un niño hiperactivo…pero…le estaba gustando aquella cita, aunque le daba vergüenza pensar que lo era, pero a veces no podía evitar reírse por las ocurrencias del mayor, con lo que este comenzó a darle en las mejillas con los dedos índices.

-Ves, sabes reírte Pet, estas adorable-

-Para, no seas payaso, claro que me río con las chorradas que dices- seguía riéndose mientras el otro no dejaba de agarrarlo –oye ya vale…- se seca la lagrimilla.

-¿Quieres ver lo bueno que soy cazando palomas?- salto de repente el mas alto.

-¿Es un juego?- alza una ceja viendo como asentía el enmascarado.

-¡Sip!, y si gano iremos al cine esta tarde como parte de la cita y te recargaras en mi-

-¿Es esto…necesario?- volvió a pensar que era un tío raro, pero antes de que dijera nada Wade comenzó a correr.

Peter siguió al enmascarado hasta una zona en concreto mirando al suelo, el chico pudo ver como este miraba a un grupo de palomas, estas eran alimentadas por migajas de pan que una anciana sentada en un banco esparcía por el suelo. La anciana miro al extraño joven frente a ella, ya que este se acuclillo frente a las aves que seguían picoteando el alimento del suelo. De forma repentina se lanzo para coger con las manos una paloma, pero esta huyo con las demás asustadas y la cara del mercenario acabo en las faldas de la anciana que chillo aterrada.

-¡Degenerado!- empezó a golpearle en la cabeza con el bastón.

Este se levanto a duras penas por los bastonazos de la anciana y huyo de esta aun insistiendo en atrapar la paloma, se inclinaba persiguiendo a esta que correteaba y daba algunos aleteos, pero la anciana aun le golpeaba esta vez con el bolso.

*¡Joder con la vieja!, ¿Es que lleva piedras en el bolso?*

*A lo mejor son ladrillos*

*Dale esquinazo a la viejita albañil*

-¡Tengo que cazar el estupido pollo ese!- insistía siguiendo al ave dejando un poco de lado a una cansada anciana que dio por hecho de que el chaval estaba retrasado.

*¡Para hacer barbacoa!*

*No…, es para que el chico nos abrace en el cine*

*¿Metida de mano en el cine?*

*Depende de sino nos ahoga dentro del cubo de palomitas por hacer el truco del bostezo para empezar*

Tropezó logrando atrapar entre sus manos a una paloma que se retorcía, feliz quiso levantarse del suelo, sin embargo un grupo de palomas voló sobre el y comenzó a picotearle, el rodaba y las trataba de espantar con patadas y meneando al ave en sus manos –malditas ratas con ala fuera o me cargo a vuestro amigo-

El chico llego corriendo tras el y con movimientos de brazos espanto a las palomas y se agacho para mirar al mercenario.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

-¡Pet mira!- alza aquel bicho con alas- lo e conseguido e ganado- solo eso consiguió que Peter suspirase, pero después este dio una pequeña risilla.

-Esta bien, pero suéltala o vendrán sus amigas a por venganza-

En cuanto Wade soltó a la paloma esta le picoteo la cabeza y huyo despavorida, el de rojo alzo la vista mirando como Peter le ofrecía una mano para ayudarle a levantarse, cuando la tomo la aferro con fuerza como si fuera lo mas importante y valioso en el mundo. Al menos se había salido con la suya y estaba haciendo reír al más joven, así que supuso que no debía caerle tan mal después de todo y se lo estaría ganando poquito a poquito.

Cuando se dirigían al cine Wade insistía en ver una comedia de acción que habían sacado hacia poco, a Peter no le pareció mala idea, de hecho al verle insistir seguía pareciéndole como un niño, aunque seguramente este seria mayor que el…

Justo a la entrada del cine se quedo parado, el de rojo se dio cuenta que lo había dejado un poco atrás y se giro para observarle, parecía…algo reticente a entrar, decidió dirigir su mirada a donde el chico la tenia puesta, pudo ver un musculitos rubio rodeando la cintura de una pelirroja y estos reían animados.

-¿Qué ocurre Pet?, ¿Los conoces?-

Este asiente con pocos ánimos- son Flash Thompson y MJ, el es el capitán del equipo de football y ella…la chica que me gusta…- traga saliva mirándose las zapatillas.

Deadpool frunció el ceño bajo su mascara, evidentemente escuchar que aquella pelirroja era la chica que le gustaba a Peter no le sentó bien, ya que tenia un interés romántico hacia el, claro que el chico acepto salir con el esa vez por un favor, pero ni de coña iba a dejar que se fuera con otra persona, fuera un tío o una chica.

-Me parece que pega mucho el culo a esa roca con patas- paso un brazo por los hombros de Peter- saludémosles-

-¿Qué?, n-no eso no…-

-¡Hey cachas! ¡Pelirroja!- grito sin despegarse del castaño y llamo la atención de la pareja que se giro y reconocieron a Peter y se acercaron a este.

-Vaya si es Friki Parker con un compañero Friki mas, ¿Has encontrado a quien te soporte enano?- el rubio sonrió de lado aferrando a MJ

-Flash, ya basta…- miro a la extraña pareja frente a ellos - ¿Quién es tu amigo Peter?-

El castaño iba a decir algo cuando el de rojo lo estrujo contra si casi no dejándole hablar y contesto por el- somos los mejores amigos y…- pero Peter le tapo la boca antes de que dijera algo mas.

-So-solo hemos venido a ver una película…-

-Ya veo…- el tío aquel le parecía tan raro la chica- oh por cierto Peter, e escuchado que te han dado una serenata en la cafetería ¿Quién es la chica?-

-Otra Friki como el, ¡Auch!- el rubio se froto el estomago porque recibió un golpe de parte de la chica por el comentario.

-¡Su futura pareja y ahora tenemos que irnos queremos ver la peli!- Wade comenzó a tirar de Peter.

-Bueno…llámame…-dijo algo coqueta la chica, lo que a Peter le resulto raro.

-Si si, bueno creo que no, adiós mazacote, adiós zorrino- contesto el enmascarado y entro con Peter y un cubo de palomitas que compro para los dos, aunque el chico no dijo nada, pasaron unos minutos sentados antes de los anuncios hasta que articulo alguna palabra.

-Normalmente…ella coquetea con Flash sabes…pero ahora…ella me a tomado en cuenta porque cree que una chica esta interesada en mi…si supiera que es mentira no seria de interés…-

-Pero Pet…yo estoy interesado en ti- frota su mejilla en el

-N-no me refiero a un tío- le empuja para que se aparte – solo que…ella no es como yo creía…me e dado cuenta siempre pero…no quería verlo, siempre esta con Flash…pero lo hace con todos los chicos…-suspira.

-Ahora estas conmigo, se que no soy una chica, pero me gustas y antes de que vieras a esa zo…ejem digo señorita estabas riéndote y pasándolo bien conmigo- lo atrajo contra su pecho posesivamente –Pet…esto es nuestro día, olvida a esos idiotas- froto su mejilla de nuevo contra el, pero esta vez Peter no se retiro, sino que sonrió levemente para si y se dejo.

Era cierto, había olvidado lo molesto que estaba con ese loco, sus problemas, decepciones amorosas y los abusos y responsabilidades, porque el otro le había hecho reír…lo dejaría pasar esta vez…y que mañana pasara lo que tuviera que pasar, solo por un día…

Continuara…


	3. 3 Confianzas

Lamento la espera pero han sido semanas de estrés, pero al fin esta aquí. De todas formas no voy a dejar tirada la historia que en su mayoría ya esta planeada, quizás haya días en que tarde mas en publicar. Pronto empezare el siguiente.

**3\. Confianzas**

Una cabeza, un brazo vuela, el estomago un mirador abrió…

Era la estupida cancioncilla que Deadpool iba haciendo sobre la marcha mientras cortaba a los guardias de la base. Prácticamente había acompañado a Cable…o mas bien fue arrastrado para ir haciendo "ejercicio" y desconectar una maquina que sino algo malo pasaría en el futuro blah blah blah…

Este Cable y sus cosas…

-¿Quieres dejar de hacer el idiota y darte prisa?- el hombre del tiempo no parecía de buen humor ante las tonterías de su compañero.

-Es que la vida es color rosa chicle, así que cálmate pechotes de metal- camina dando saltitos después de haberlos matado a todos.

-Deja de decir estupideces hay que desactivar el lugar y…-

-Si si, lo se evitar que siga procesando virus – le restaba importancia al asunto mientras se acercaba a la maquina y empezaba a tocar botones- seré un héroe y Pet se desmayara por mi-

**_*Entonces le daremos un morreo en plan película*_**

_*Que obsesión con eso…*_

**_*Pero quedaría guay, reventaríamos el pantalón y entonces vería nuestra herramienta y…*_**

-Hey chicos calmaos que puede haber menores de edad leyendo esto-

**_*¡Y lo que les queda por leer!, están a tiempo de salvar sus ojos y sus mentes graficas*_**

_*¿Esto no debería haberlo avisado la autora?*_

-Silencio y que se traumen- Deadpool seguía jugando con aquella extraña maquina hasta que empezó a sonar una alarma.

-Iniciada cuenta de autodestrucción- se escuchó en megafonía.

-¡¿Qué mierda has hecho Wilson?!- Cable corrió agarrando al mercenario y corrió llevándoselo como si fuera un saco.

Deadpool se encoge de hombros dejándose llevar escuchando la cuenta atrás del edificio, le parecía ciertamente muy divertido todo aquello a pesar de todo, el era así y no podía cambiarse nada, si hacia alguna de las suyas lo primero era echar a correr de la zona. Llegaron fuera del edificio a duras penas y fueron impulsados lejos por las hondas de la explosión del edificio, cayeron al suelo rodando pero Wade se levanto de un salto celebrando.

-¡Lo hemos conseguido! ¡Auch!- se sobo cuando Cable de dio un puñetazo en la cabeza.

-Maldito idiota suicida…-

-¿No deberíamos irnos antes de que llegue la policía y los bomberos?- sugirió el de rojo escaqueándose prácticamente del sermón del otro hombre, choco de forma "casual" con un joven en la calle que leía el periódico – Oh Pete que hermoso estas hoy – se hace aire con la mano.

Peter había salido de las oficinas del Daily Bugle, después de entregar unas nuevas fotos de Spiderman que saco el dia anterior, al menos saco esta vez el doble de lo que el jefe le pagaba por las fotos del enmascarado, por una vez...quizás porque se veía algo humillado en algunas, pero era el dinero lo que necesitaba así que no se quejo demasiado, no al menos en voz alta. Ya había pasado dos semanas desde que Wade y el tuvieron aquella cita y al final de esta se habían intercambiado los números de móvil y se mandaban mensajes entre ellos, aunque el de rojo siempre le espiaba desde las azoteas cuando tenia ocasión.

-No me contestaste si vendrías esta noche a jugar videojuegos a mi apartamento- se quejo como un niño el mercenario.

-Lo siento me e dejado el móvil en casa…-

-Entonces vamos- le tomo de la mano con fuerza tirando de el pero noto que Peter se resistió quedándose en el sitio.

-Hoy no puedo, tendrá que ser en otra ocasión- se soltó de su mano y guardo el periódico en la mochila- es que e quedado-

Deadpool frunció el ceño bajo la mascara y le acorralo contra un muro de la calle con un brazo y el otro descansando en su cintura, a pesar de la mascara Peter noto su descontento y casi se le cortó la respiración.

-E pasado dos semanas esperando para verte ¿Y vas a salir con otro?-

-No hables como un novio celoso- el joven frunce el ceño- porque no lo somos-

-Sabes que opino sobre eso, de todas formas ¿Resulta mas interesante que el estar conmigo?- se acerco mas a su rostro irritado.

-No empieces Wade, somos amigos solo eso y mi mundo no gira alrededor tuyo-se pego prácticamente a la pared mirándole serio.

Wade fue acercándose mas al muchacho hasta que escucho un ruido peculiar cuando ya estaba muy cerca de su rostro, ¿Ese sonido eran propulsores?, escucho a continuación unas botas pisar el suelo como si saltara a este y cuando giro lentamente la cabeza miro algo sorprendido y desconcertado a dos individuos peculiares.

Eran Iron Man y el Capitán America, ¿Qué estaban haciendo ellos dos allí? , eran algo oportunos para que negarlo, tenia planeado avergonzar a Baby boy y someterlo a sus encantos varoniles…

-Pa-papa…Tony…y Steve…-dijo algo avergonzado y sorprendido el muchacho de pelo castaño.

-¡¿Papa que…?!- Wade le miro sorprendido.

**_*¡¿El hombre de hojalata y súper patriótico son los papaítos de Baby boy?!*_**

_*Nuestros futuros suegros…*_

**_*Nos han pillado infraganti… ¡A la mierda la primera buena impresión!*_**

Iron Man dejo a descubierto su cara retirando la mascara de su armadura y se cruzo de brazos con no muy buen humor mirando a ambos y de pronto amenazo a Deadpool con un reactor de su mano- Podemos hacerlas por las buenas o por las malas…, no te atrevas a hacerle daño a mi hijo-

Tanto este como el Capi no parecían muy contentos, estaba claro que ambos pensaban que estaban haciendo daño a su pequeño Peter. Wade no tardo en proteger con su cuerpo al chico que trataba de respirar por tremendo abrazo.

-Calmaos es un amigo, estoy bien- aclaro nervioso el universitario.

-¿Un…amigo…?- Steve parecía confuso y bajo el escudo que tenia preparado.

-¡¿Ese mercenario?!- y al parecer Tony estaba escandalizado, normal teniendo en cuenta la reputación del de rojo.

-No es momento para esto papa….dijisteis que era algo importante…- miro al suelo avergonzado soltándose del abrazo de Wade.

Mientras Peter se quitaba la ropa dejando ver el traje de Spiderman y guardaba la ropa de calle en su mochila, Stark se acerco a Wilson con el ceño fruncido como advertencia –Es una misión lo que tenemos así que lárgate –

-¡Ni hablar! ¡Si Baby Boy va a una misión súper importante yo también iré!- negaba dando saltitos como un crío.

Cuando Tony iba a presentar alguna queja Steve poso una mano sobre el hombro de la armadura de este y lo giro negando con las cabeza, no quería que se opusiera- a pesar de todo pienso que quizás seria bueno que viniera mas si es tan buen amigo de Peter podrá ayudarle en nuestra misión, además…-miro al de rojo- creo que encontraras a alguien familiar en el equipo- Deadpool comenzó a dar saltitos de alegría y tiró de Peter que ya vestía por completo su traje siguiendo así a los dos vengadores.

Comprendió entonces a que se refería el Cap a que encontraría a alguien familia cuando vio que se dirigían a una pista de aterrizaje y vio El Pájaro Negro allí con las puertas abiertas, esperándoles…

-Lobe esta aquí- el de rojo le señala, la verdad no había nadie mas allí

-¿Dónde habéis encontrado a este imbecil?- el X-Men frunció el ceño levantándose del asiento del piloto.

-Estaba con Baby boy- abrazó o mas bien estrujo al joven.

-Como te compadezco chico- Logan les miro y se puso al mando mientras todos se sentaban y abrochaban los cinturones.

Wade tomo el asiento mas cercano a Peter y miraba a su alrededor, ya había subido varias veces al Pájaro Negro, aunque era una pena que no le dejasen pilotarlo alguna vez.

Se quedo un momento contemplando al muchacho con el traje de Spiderman el cual se dedicaba a mirarse las manos como si estuviera pensativo, ojala pudiera meterse en esa cabecita…

-Oye Baby boy… ¿Qué es eso de que el hombre de hojalata y capi barras y estrellas son tus papis?-

-Oh…- el muchacho se quedo mirándolo bajo la mascara y luego se miro los pies- la verdad es que mis padre murieron en un accidente cuando era un niño y mis tíos cuidaron de mi…pero hace unos años mi tío Ben murió...- se interrumpió por su propia voz melancólica, pero soltó un jadeo al notar que el de rojo le atrajo en un fuerte abrazo-me…-

-¿Si te estoy consolando?, evidentemente nene…, vamos sigue contándome-

-Bueno yo…- el joven estaba algo desconcertado, pero se sintió seguro de hablar con el- en cuanto el murió y mientras iba descubriéndome como un héroe…o un intento de ello al parecer Tony era mi padrino y quiso ayudarme con los estudios, mi tía May fue a vivir con unas amigas en la ciudad, yo viví con Tony y Steve hasta que entre a la universidad…les quiero como a unos padres también…- murmuraba contra el hombro del mayor.

-¿Y por que no vives con ellos?, estarías mejor que en esa miniatura de apartamento en el que vives…ups…-

**_*¡Se suponía que Baby boy no lo sabia!*_**

_*Hablamos demasiado quizás…*_

**_*Ahora sabrá que a veces le espiamos mientras duerme*_**

Noto a pesar de la mascara que el joven fruncía el ceño y que se separo de el para mirarle con seriedad - ¿Me has seguido hasta mi apartamento?- se vio confirmado cuando escuchó como Wade tragaba saliva –y eras tu quien se comía todos los donuts, no era mi imaginación-

-Oh Pet solo era el tentempié de media noche, te invitare a los mejores donuts de New York-

-E-ese no es el problema el problema es que sigues acosándome y…-

-Y seguiré haciéndolo…hasta que me digas que si Pet…-parecía serio en lo que decía y Peter cada vez se sentía mas y mas extraño cuando estaba o hablaba con Wade.

No le odiaba, hacia cosas que no le gustaban…era cierto, sin embargo en el fondo era un buen tipo, le ayudaba siempre que podía, después de la cita que tuvieron siempre le animaba con mensajes al móvil, y cuando se encontraba con el cuando tenia el traje de Spiderman este le había echado algún cable aunque no tuvieran tiempo para quedar, incluso ahora se había interesado por su pasado…quizás no le molestaba tanto que entrara a su apartamento mientras dormía…y que se comiera toda la caja de donuts glaseados.

Decidió no hacer mas comentarios al respecto, quizás porque se sentía demasiado avergonzado, pero pudo notar que Wade estaba feliz por eso…el muy bobo balanceaba las piernas y se atrevió a tomarle la mano, para varias se comportaba como un crío…pero era divertido verle así en cierto modo.

Detuvieron la nave en una zona despoblada, no tenia ni idea de donde se encontraban solo podía ver que era una desierto, a saber cual lejos estaban, por lo menos seguían en el país, el estado…quien sabe…

-Podéis quitaros el cinturón – Lobezno se levanto del asiento del piloto y se acerco a ellos que se pusieron en pie- bien, hemos venido por que el profesor Xavier me a dicho que necesitaría vuestra ayuda con esto..., han estado apresando a un grupo de jóvenes mutantes para una serie de experimentos, quieren hacer un ejercito…-

-¿Lo que…pretendían con nosotros…?-murmuro Wade recibiendo un asentimiento del X-Men, esto le hizo apretar los puños-¿Y quien es el capullo que maneja eso?-

-La base supuestamente es de Taskmaster, pero no me fiaría de que el sea el único metido en el ajo- comento el Capitán pensativo en ello –es algo mas grande…-

-De cualquier forma ahora lo importante es liberar a los prisioneros- completo el hombre de hierro.

-Bien ya todo dicho nos dividiremos en dos grupos, me gustaría llevarme a Peter a la zona de maquinas para desactivar las celdas, es mas ágil y silencioso-comento Logan recibiendo aprobación de los dos vengadores y del mismo muchacho.

-¡Yo también voy con Baby boy!, necesita que lo protejan- grito con decisión el mercenario.

-¿Tu?, no, tu iras con Iron Man y el Capitán America a encargarte de los guardias-

-Vamos Deadpool hazle caso…-murmuro Peter algo avergonzado.

-¡Que no jolines! ¡Que yo debo proteger a Pet!-

-¡Si no sabes cuidar de ti mismo!- ya con la sangre hirviéndole por la insistencia infantil del mercenario, Logan le atravesó el abdomen con sus garras ante unos muy pocos sorprendidos Vengadores, sin embargo Peter soltó un jadeo de sorpresa ¿Qué había pasado?, lo…lo había…

-¡¿Qué demonios haces?!- el chico araña alejo a Logan de Wade y abrazo a este para que se apoyase en el -¡¿Por qué estáis parados?! ¡Haced algo esta herido!- tembló asustado.

Wade solo podía quedarse embobado mirando a Peter, pensando en que aquel momento tenia tanta suerte de que el otro le hubiera atravesado, solo por poder estar así, además de que se notaba bastante preocupado, pero las heridas fueron cerrándose y abrazo con fuerza al muchacho que parecía sorprendido ante eso.

**_*Oh…Baby boy estaba preocupado por nosotros, debe amarnos mucho*_**

_*Yo creo que lo acabamos de acojonar con el factor curativo*_

-Siento no habértelo contado antes Pet, me curo solito como Lobe, solo que mucho mejor- le hace burla al X-Men.

Peter le soltó aun algo impactado, pero termino suspirando aliviado y giro el rostro para que no le mirase tan fijamente, se sentía avergonzado por el espectáculo que había dado. Al final los grupos se dividieron así. Los dos Vengadores entrarían por la principal distrayendo a los guardias mientras los otros tres entrarían por la zona oeste del edificio e ir a desactivar las alarmas y celdas de la base.

Mientras caminaban por grupos separados y Logan les guiaba, Peter le miro bajo la mascara, aun así Wade sabia que quería una explicación, suspiró pesadamente y asintió.

-Hace años…que me convertí en mercenario, no era algo de lo que estuviera orgulloso antes, aunque ahora me cargo a los tipos malos y cobro- da un saltito feliz- pero…en aquella época estaba juntando dinero para llevar una vida mejor, algo diferente…y…curar mi cáncer…- eso dejo parado al muchacho por lo que el también se detuvo- pero parecía que no iba a encontrar cura, la quicio no funcionaba, pero entonces el gobierno Canadiense…estaba elaborando un proyecto, pensé que podría curarme…bueno y ya ves a través del derivado de la sangre de Lobe me regenero y con mucha rapidez…aunque pague un precio que me gustaría guardar para mi…es demasiado horrible-

-Lo comprendo…sabes que no tenias que contármelo sino te sentías a gusto-

-Pero tenia que hacerlo…-le mira fijamente- es lo poco que puedo decirte.

Ambos mantuvieron en silencio, y siguieron a Logan hasta una entrada secreta, que en realidad servia como salida de emergencia, mientras entraban, Peter no dejaba de pensar en que en el fondo Wade debía ser una persona muy herida por su pasado y cuanto en aquel momento deseaba cuidar de su presente y atesorar su futuro…

¿Por qué…?

**Continuara…**


	4. Un paso adelante…

Lamento la espera, pero al fin termine mis clases y tengo vacaciones, asi que e podido escribir un poco y avanzar algo en la historia. Espero que les guste y agradezco enormemente vuestros comentarios

**4\. Un paso adelante…**

La puerta metálica de seguridad se vino abajo por las garras de Logan, por lo que pasaron tranquilamente mientras Wade bailoteaba al pasearse por los grandes y fríos pasillos los cuales estaban iluminados por pálidas luces.

Peter trataba de se mantuviera tranquilo, parecía estar regañando a un niño pequeño al que llevaban de excursión, pero no estaban de paseo ni mucho menos y era una suerte que aun no les encontrasen allí.

_¡Bien a por los jovenzuelos X!_

**_Quizás deberíamos ser más discretos…_**

_Pero quiero enseñarles mi nuevo juego de pies, seguro que a Pet le gusta también_

**_Suerte que no nos ha dado una ostia para quedarnos quietos._**

El joven arácnido tomo la mano del mercenario para que se quedase tranquilo por un rato, pero ahora en vez de bailar caminaba encorvado haciendo una especie de ronroneo con una cara de completo idiota bajo la mascara.

-Dejad de jugar- gruñó por lo bajo Lobezno olfateando el recinto y señalo un pasillo donde había unas escaleras para subir a una trampilla del primer piso – esta asegurada…-

-¡Déjame a mí!- el mercenario dio un salto y le puso la mano en la cara al x-men para apartarlo y puso una mini-bomba por lo que antes de regañarle los otros dos se apartaron enseguida. Wade miraba con emoción esperando el estallido pero fue alejado por una telaraña de Peter – Oh, cuanto me quieres- lo estruja y escuchan el estallido, no fue demasiado potente…pero abrió la trampilla.

-Su-suéltame…no me dejas respirar- el mas joven trata de forcejear.

-No seas bobo si eres muy fuerte mi arañita…auch- se quejo recibiendo un mamporro de Logan y se sobo – no interrumpas nuestro momento romántico.

-Ya tendréis tiempo para ñoñerias- subió las escaleras esperándolos.

Una vez arriba se encontraban en una sala oscura con celdas de cristal en donde estaban encerrados los prisioneros, todos muy jóvenes, se veían cansados, muchos aun era unos niños solamente. Peter no dudo en acercarse a la tabla de comandos para poder abrir las celdas sin que fueran descubiertos. Wade y Logan se quedaron atrás vigilando y se miraron en silencio por un momento.

-¿Vas en serio con el chico?-

-¡Por supuesto!- el de rojo contestaba con completo entusiasmo

-Le compadezco…- resoplo y miro de reojo la espalda de hombre araña – pero el aun no te ha visto el rostro…-

De nuevo se hizo el silencio y Wade también dirigió su mirada atrás viendo al muchacho y suspiro pesadamente.

-La verdad es que aunque quiero avanzar me da miedo eso…- era de las pocas veces que hablaba seriamente con el hombre x

-¿Cuándo piensas…?-

-No…no lo se…-escucharon como las celdas se abrían y terminaron su conversación de forma abrupta.

Ayudaron a avanzar a los que estaban mas débiles hasta las escaleras por las que subieron Logan se quedo abajo recogiendo a los prisioneros, pero en ese momento alguien mas entro a la sala y miro desconcertado todo, un guardia que enseguida dio la señal de alarma, así que bajaban a los prisioneros tan rápido como podían, justo cuando bajaba el ultimo unos veinte hombres entraron disparando, Peter se hecho sobre Wade para evitar los disparos , después dio un bote haciendo un escudo de telarañas mientras Wade preparaba sus katanas cargándose las armas de los guardias, pero mas llegaron rodeándolos amenazándolos, así que atrajo a Peter colocándolo detrás suya cosa que el otro se esforzó un poco en evitar.

Taskmaster hizo acto de presencia apareciendo entre los guardias y se cruzo de brazos.

-Creo que no te e mandado ninguna invitación engendro-

-Ups que descuido, quizás debí traer unas pizzas para ver si podía unirme al club de los Boy Scouts-

Taskmaster resoplo por las tonterías del mercenario, pero en ese momento vio quien estaba con el y como hacia todo lo posible con sus brazos hacia atrás de mantenerle protegido, eso le hizo que se le dibujara una maliciosa sonrisa.

-Vaya, así que Deadpool tiene corazón, protegiendo a un amigo…o… ¿Quizás algo mas?- se acerco a ellos lentamente-¿No es el famoso Spiderman?-

Esto hizo que el de rojo se tensara, pero Peter se puso junto a el –Lo que has hecho a esos chicos no esta bien, no permitiremos que vuelvas a usarlos para tu beneficio-

Aquello provoco que Taskmaster soltase una carcajada cruel –No es que el que te acompaña sea mucho mejor que yo…mata por dinero, da igual si son culpables o inocentes, lo hace todo por dinero es un asesino. Quizás haya venido como buen samaritano, pero no dejara de hacer lo que hace-

Wade apretó los puños, odiaba que remarcase lo que había hecho, el estaba cambiando, no quería ser un villano, el hizo cosas malas por dinero, pero estaba cambiando...avanzando…y que ese sujeto le dijera a Peter aquello le ponía enfermo, pero el chico araña se adelanto – se que a hecho cosas de la que no puede sentirse muy orgulloso, pero esta dejando eso de lado, el ha venido hasta aquí para ayudar no lo compares contigo- sorprendió al mercenario al cual se le encogió el pecho al ser defendido por el muchacho.

Taskmaster se acerco de improviso saltando, copiando uno de los movimientos de lucha de Deadpool, esta era su habilidad copiar a los demás, lo siguiente que hizo fue colocarse detrás y arrebatarle la mascara de un jalon- Entonces chico ¿Qué me dices de su cara?-

Peter se giro y se quedo estático olvidando lo demás por un momento, se quedo observando el rostro de Wade, carecía de cabello tendría algún pelo suelto por ahí, pero poco mas vestigio casi ni distinguió el color por el poco que había. Su piel dejaba algún retazo de tejido muscular expuesto disperso, su piel oscurecida con las cicatrices de lo que una vez fue un experimento que trataba de salvarle la vida.

El mercenario se toca el rostro y trata de tirar de una mascara que ya no hay –m-mi cara…devuélveme mi cara- se altero sacando sus armas y trato de disparar a Taskmaster el cual le esquivaba, los demás guardias también se pusieron a disparas, eso hizo reaccionar a Peter.

Con sus habilidades salto por encima de Wade retirando las armas que aun le quedaban a los secuaces del hombre que aun copiaba los movimientos del mercenario para esquivar o atacar a este. Hizo que todos quedasen envueltos y trato de ir a por Taskmaster dándole un rodillazo en el rostro, ya que se confió mientras luchaba contra el de rojo, aunque este contesto lanzando una bomba de gas.

Olvidando el terror que sintió porque Peter pudiera ver su rostro tomo a este de la cintura de inmediato cargándolo en su costado para salir de allí, y se alejaron llegando a la primera puerta de seguridad que habían encontrado, alejándose del gas. Se quedaron un momento para recobrar aire, los demás seguramente estarían fuera. Wade le dio la espalda al joven el cual se quito la mascara sacudiendo el pelo, el mercenario sentía como este se acercaba y se alejo mas encogiéndose asustado cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos y su rostro con los brazos – no me mires…por favor…- el muchacho se detuvo mirando la espalda del mayor- si me miras…no querrás acercarte nunca mas a mi… te daré asco, yo…yo quería conquistarte…quizás así luego aunque hubiera llevado siempre la mascara habríamos estado juntos…- derramo lagrimas de rabia odiándose por lucir así.

La mano del joven se poso en su hombro- no me das asco…ni nada parecido…-le tranquilizo su cercanía- sentí…tristeza…al pensar que… no puedo imaginarme cuanto habrás sufrido tu solo…-de repente Wade se lanzo sobre Peter abrazándolo necesitando de aquellas palabras tranquilizadoras, de aquella aceptación. –Tengo algo que es tuyo…-le entrego la mascara que había recuperado- y…no temas mostrarme tu rostro…-le sonríe, pero da un jadeo cuando es lanzado al suelo recibiendo un beso del mayor, el cual temblaba esperando algún asco o un regaño.

Todo lo que Peter pudo hacer fue temblar con un ligero sonrojo, nunca…había besado a un hombre, pero…con Wade era...diferente se sentía cosas raras en el estomago como un hormigueo, quizás se había dado cuenta de que las tonterías que hacia, su excesiva sinceridad, aquella preocupación por el hicieron que aquel hombre empezase a gustarle.

Le empezó a corresponder algo tarde al beso pero eso alivio al mercenario el cual le rodeo mas entre sus brazos suspirando y separo su boca de la de el para dejarle aire.

-Pet…me has correspondido- este asintió avergonzado.

Logan les llamo desde afuera, preguntando si estaban bien, Wade enseguida se puso la mascara y se pusieron en pie para salir de allí, el hombre x aseguro que todos estaban bien ya en la nave, antes de subir Peter se detuvo sin mirar al de rojo – supongo...que quiero dar el primer paso contigo…-después de esto subió.

**_¿Nos a querido decir que podemos salir con el?_**

_¡Siii!_

**_Vaya, contra todo pronostico…_**

_¡Prueba superada chupate esa!, le gustamos a Pet pet_

Durante el viaje que duró algún rato, Deadpool no se aparto de Peter canturreando cualquier chorrada y buscando bromear con el, aunque el muchacho a veces se avergonzaba se alegraba de que el otro estuviera mas animado.

Al día siguiente cuando Peter fue a la universidad todo lo de ayer le resultaba tan irreal, un sueño o una película, y a veces no podía dejar de pensar en ello. Para colmo todas las chicas estaban atontadas con el día de hoy, que era justamente San Valentín, vaya cosa…a el ya le daban igual esas cosas, tampoco le importo que MJ presumiera de las cosas que le habían dado los chicos ese día, porque el…bueno el ya estaba en una relación…extraña, pero agradable.

De repente cuando abrió su taquilla para guardar algunos libros una avalancha de cajas y peluches cayo a sus pies, bastante numerosa, la gente en los pasillos se quedaron mirándolo extrañados, el tampoco compendia nada.

Las cajas eran todo tipo de chucherías, en las etiquetas ponía **"DP" **así que ya sabia a quien pertenecían, también había algunos cojines pequeños con forma de corazón pero con el símbolo de Deadpool y muñequito hecho a mano con su traje. Una nota decía…

_"Te espero en la azotea Baby Boy"_

Deadpool estaba tumbado allí mismo, en el suelo de la azotea con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza mirando el cielo esperando bastante impaciente, ya que tenia una pierna sobre la otra con un pie moviéndose nervioso , hasta que una hora después de esperar algo le cubrió la luz del sol, vio al chico cargando una bolsa con sus regalos -¿Te gustaron?, nunca había hecho estas cursiladas, pero ya que hemos empezado a salir quiero hacerlo bien…- se quedo algo pillado cuando el chico se arrodillo inclinándose y le subió un poco la mascara para besarle.

_Baby Boy nos esta besando…me da…me da…_

**_Creo que en esta ocasión las cursilerías dieron resultado_**

Peter sonrió levemente sonrojado acariciando la barbilla del mayor con sus manos esta vez desnudas acariciando la piel del otro- creo que tendrás que ayudarme a comerme todas estas chucherías- Wade sonrió ante eso y le atrajo de la nuca para que se inclinara y besar sus labios nuevamente, adicto a ese dulce sabor…

**Continuara…**


	5. Despejarse…o no…

Siento la tardanza de publicar, no pensé que más gente leería esto, pero me alegra de que algunas personas lo encuentren agradable. E estado muy ocupada últimamente y con estrés y cansancio así que no había escrito nada. Disfrutad del capítulo, pronto vendrá lo bueno

**5\. Despejarse….o no…**

Aquello era tan….como decirlo… ¿Relajante?, se sentía cómodo, sin preocupaciones, muy seguro y atontado por tanta felicidad. Joder…estaba…allí en el sofá de su casa viendo a oscuras la tele con un peluche humano llamado Peter Parker entre sus brazos, comiendo chocolates.

Podría ser la escena más ñoña que no pensó que le ocurriría, peeero era jodidamente bueno. Empezar a salir con el jovencito fue difícil ya que aunque este le acepto, era bastante reservado en público y a veces le avergonzaba el besarle, aunque Wade no volvió a quitarse la máscara por miedo de empezar a asquear al joven.

-Oye… ¿Cuántas cajas quedan?- pregunta el castaño masticando un bombón

-Mmm a ver…pues…unas veinte más – contesta Wade tomando una caja rosa y abriéndola.

-Ya han pasado tres días desde San Valentín y aun no se acaban- suspira resignado comiendo otro bombón – no debiste comprar tantas-

-Quería demostrarte que eres más dulce que todos estos chocolates Pet Pet- lo estruja metiendo las manos bajo su camiseta

-Es-espera, ¡¿Dónde tocas?!- se sonroja bastante alterado.

Empezó a retorcerse tratando de sacar las manos de Wade de debajo de su ropa quien le toqueteaba y jugueteaba con él. Llego al punto de que Peter empezó a reírse por las cosquillas mientras el mercenario ponía una cara de verdadero idiota bajo su máscara, hasta que…recibió prácticamente un codazo debajo de la barbilla. El castaño se giró disculpándose bastante avergonzado, pero no duro mucho hasta que Wade le estrujo entre sus brazos.

-Te gusta que me disculpe contigo ¿No?-

-Nah, solo que baby boy se preocupe- dice de forma cantarina

Peter resoplo y se quedó mirándolo al igual que el otro a él, se hizo un silencio durante un momento, ambos se miraron sin decir nada sin saber porque.

_Oh, madre mía…esta…. ¡Para comérselo!_

**_Esto parece un momento peliculero_**

_Película X ¡Sí!, ¡Vamos y tíratelo en el sofá!_

¿Era pronto quizás para el más joven?, no lo tenía muy claro, la verdad es que no quería asustarlo, pero estaba tan mono así en sus brazos, y el chico marcaba un culito que no veas. Le empezaban a sudar las manos en los guantes por la necesidad de poseerlo, joder, si seguía así iba a reventar, pero en ese momento algo le despertó de sus pensamientos. Las manos de Peter se acercaron para tomar su máscara y empezar a subirla, pero rápidamente Wade tomo sus manos deteniéndole con firmeza dejando a un Peter desconcertado.

¿Por qué…?, ¿Por qué no quería mostrarle su rostro?, ya lo había visto con anterioridad aunque fue un accidente, ya le había asegurado que no debía temer que le mirase directamente a la cara, que él le aceptaba y que le querría tal y como era. El castaño solo quería…simplemente quería mirarle a los ojos y acariciar su piel…hacerle sentir amado y cuidado, pero quizás….no confiaba en él.

Bajo sus brazos junto con los del mayor y agacho la vista aun metido en sus propios pensamientos, algo triste y decepcionado.

-Ya…es tarde, creo que debería volver a casa- se puso en pie recogiendo su mochila.

-Espera… ¿Ya?, pero si no es tan tarde, quédate un ratito más-

-No Wade…mira…-se rasca tras el cuello incomodo- otro día ¿Vale?- salió por la ventana sin decir mucho mas

El de rojo se dejó caer por completo en el sofá derrotado, mierda…la había cagado, suponía que su Peter estaba así por lo de mostrar su rostro ante el en privado. Le hizo muy feliz aquella vez que le miro y beso sin miedo ni asco, pero…no se sentía cómodo a no llevar la máscara con él, era lo que más quería en el mundo y necesitaba estar seguro de que nadie se lo arrebataría por culpa de aquella horrenda cara.

_Ósea…, esta noche no mojamos ¿No?_

**_Por lo que se ve nop._**

Peter apenas pudo dormir esa noche, al día siguiente en las clases o estaba distraído o se dormía sobre su pupitre, aunque daba lo mismo. Tampoco se enteraba de cuando Flash se metía con el o empezaba a decirle cosas molestas, ya que estaba en las nubes, pensando en Wade en cuanto desea mirar esos ojos…en cuanto quiere acurrucar ese rostro en su pecho.

-Me estoy volviendo una niña cursi- murmura para si sonrojado.

En ese momento recibió un mensaje al móvil y tomo algo confundido este para leerlo, resultaba que su padre Steve y Tony querían que comieran con ellos esa tarde en la torre Stark. Una comida familiar no estaría mal, no pasaron precisamente una bonita reunión familiar la ultima vez, ya que fue una misión y no se llevaron una buena impresión de lo que paso al verle junto a Wade.

No dudo en ir hacia la torre Stark, la recepcionista le saludo como siempre con una gran sonrisa ya conociéndolo como el hijo postizo de la pareja de América.

Tomo el ascensor en el cual se encontraba solo a esas horas de la tarde y marco la contraseña en un teclado numérico junto a los números de las plantas la cual le daba acceso a la última planta, donde estaba el nidito de amor de los superhéroes.

Tony decidió que era mejor vivir allí, siempre tendría su casa de Malibu como zona de vacaciones siempre que quisiera escapar con la familia. La pareja intento convencer varias veces a Peter de que volvieran a vivir con ellos, pero este se negaba amablemente argumentando que quería valerse por sí mismo, aunque el señor Stark le pago las matriculas de la universidad el resto se lo costeaba el mismo. Aunque siempre tendría una habitación preparada en la torre Stark para él, podía quedarse a dormir cuando quisiera.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y entro al amplio salón que hace poco al parecer habían remodelado, Tony y sus manías de cambiar la decoración cada dos por tres, eso le era gracioso y más al imaginarse a su padre Steve mirarle de brazos cruzados suspirando y negando. Aunque era algo que le agradaba de su padre Tony, más bien los cambios que hizo fueron por Steve, para darle una vida cómoda y segura, para que se sintiera a gusto en un hogar con una familia, ellos eran una familia y adoraba eso.

-Aquí estas, podrías haberme dejado que te recogiera en auto- Tony salió se a saber dónde estrujando a su hijo.

-Tranquilo, pero no me estrujes por favor que no respiro-

-Vamos siéntate, Steve está preparando una pasta para chuparse los dedos-

Por supuesto el cocinero de la relación es el Capi, el cual salió con un delantal blanco y varios platos que sostenía con habilidad en sus manos, los sirvió en la mesa y acaricio la cabeza del joven castaño con una tierna sonrisa dándole la bienvenida.

-Bienvenido, siéntate y come, debes estar cansado después de las clases-

El joven asintió y tomo asiento con sus padres para degustar la deliciosa comida que había preparado el rubio. Mientras tanto hablaban de varios temas, a veces tenían que ver con su otra vida de superhéroes, otras más bien cosas cotidianas de la vida, bromeaban, disfrutaban de la conversación y compañía de los unos y otros.

-Vimos tus nuevas fotos de Spiderman en el Bugle- comento Steve

-¿A si?- Peter traga la comida – deberían pagarme doble por fotógrafo y modelo, si salgo increíble- bromea

Ambos padres ríen también y Tony carraspea – es evidente que has sacado todo mi encanto-

-deja de echarte flores tu solo Tony- le reprendió el rubio

-Pero si es cierto soy toda una joya- ante eso el capitán rodo los ojos provocando una risa del menor.

-En fin, pero en cualquier caso ese tío debería pagarte más por tus fotos, y bueno… ¿No sería más fácil si vivieras aquí con nosotros?- añadió el magnate

-Ya hablamos de eso papa…-

-Lo se lo se, pero lo que me preocupa es tu situación económica, no aceptas mi ayuda y además luego esta ese asesino…-

-No le llame así…-

-Él es un mercenario…comprende que estemos preocupados, además él sabe tu identidad Peter- argumento bastante preocupado el rubio

-Deadpool es bueno conmigo, no me lastimaría ni haría nada para perjudicarme, me ha ayudado en varias ocasiones y sé que puedo confiar en el-

-No puede dejar de ser lo que es, es peligroso- frunció el ceño Tony

-¡El ha dejado de hacer cosas como esas por mí!- se levantó el joven de repente sorprendiendo a ambos, empezó a temblarle las piernas y a sudar las manos por los nervios- yo…lo siento solo…estoy cansado, me gustaría quedarme a dormir, ¿Me puedo retirar a estudiar antes un rato?-

La pareja se miró preocupada entre si y asintieron a su joven hijo que se retiró al dormitorio se siempre. Ambos suspiraron pensando preocupados de lo que pasaba entre esos dos, no tenían nada en contra de que Peter pudiera tener amigos o alguna pareja, pero…aquel hombre, mucho mayor que él, aquel mercenario…eso no podía ser, no querían que su pequeño Peter sufriera ningún daño.

-Él le salvo…de Taskmaster…-empezó a hablar el Capitán

-Lo sé, pero digas lo que digas es un sujeto peligroso, mientras más alejado este de Peter mejor-

-No creo que logremos eso, mira como los encontramos la primera vez-

-Si vuelve a pasar le disparare con mi reactor en ese coco vacío que tiene- dijo de mal humor el multimillonario.

Steve suspiro pensando en lo inevitable que sería para el aceptar si esos dos llegaban a una relación, después de ver que aquel tipo cuido de su pequeño Peter, le dio algún punto de confianza, no quería decir que fuera a quitarle un ojos de encima, ya que aún lo consideraba ciertamente peligroso y tendría que ver si iba cambiando, pero…si trataba de jugar o lastimar a su hijo no tendría tan buenas palabras con él.

Peter se metió pronto a la cama ese día aunque no podía dormir y decidió encender la radio en la emisora policial, no tardó mucho en escuchar ciertos avisos extraños. Por lo visto un hombre "eléctrico" estaba causando estragos en la Quinta Avenida. Resoplo pensando que ya tenía algo en lo que entretenerse y cansarse para esa noche, se cambió al traje lo más rápido que pudo y salió por la azotea, porque tenía claro que sus padres se darían cuenta de inmediato y le seguirían…

**Continuara…**


	6. De mal en peor

**6\. De mal en peor**

Wade se paseaba realmente molesto de un lado para otro, era culpa suya…quería estar con su Peter, pero …su aspecto le hace sentir que no podía a pesar de que el jovencito le aceptaba y no mostro ni un ápice de miedo o repulsión…solo…empatía…comprensión y amor.

\- ¡Maldición tenía que cagarla! -

_¡Tenemos que ir a secuestrarlo y hacerlo nuestro!_

**_No creo que a sus padres les haga gracia_**

_¡Con el tiempo nos ganaremos a nuestros suegros!_

El mercenario no lo pensó más y ya con todo su traje completo y sus armas, por si las moscas claro, salió del desordenado apartamento para buscar a Peter, estaba seguro de donde estaría, y para él no fue un problema escalar la torre Stark, quizás…algo largo de hacer, pero seguro que los súper papis le atacarían si lo llegaban a ver. Por instinto encontró la ventana de Peter, claro…debía ser esa, estaba preparada para un adolescente y estaba arriba del todo en el complejo personal de Stark.

Pero su Pet pet no estaba, repentinamente escuchó una explosión a lo lejos y miro hacia atrás pudiendo percibir un destello de luz y humo a lo lejos entre los edificios, tuvo una corazonada y bajo por los cables que había subido un bien rato dirigiéndose al epicentro del jaleo.

Peter se había hecho a la idea de llegar y encontrarse con Electro, bueno si, el tipo estaba allí, pero no era más que un peón en aquel momento, un pagado para la ocasión, el problema era de otra gente. ¿Quién demonios eran esos tipos? Un montón de hombres de negro con pasamontañas iban armados entrando y saliendo de un gran laboratorio, que si estaba bien informado formaba parte de una sección de los laboratorios de OSCORP.

Algo le decía que todo estaba relacionado con la idea del ejercito de mutante súper mejorados. No había que pensarlo demasiado, en su mayoría estaban robando material, el cabecilla de la operación no era Electro simplemente era un suplente.

El joven arácnido fue sigiloso al entrar en el edificio observando la operación, se desplazaba pegado al techo, quizás le sería complicado parar la operación a él solo, pero debía intentarlo.

-El jefe quiere la mercancía rápido, después de esto iremos a por un nuevo lote de jóvenes mejorados- Electro se cruzaba de brazos hablando con uno de los hombres armados a su lado.

-El jefe aprobará tu colaboración te será bien pagados tus esfuerzos- se limitó el otro a contestar con voz neutra

\- ¿Y Spiderman? - inquirió el hombre eléctrico

-No te dará más problemas formará parte de la valiosa colección de soldados del Dr. Muerte-

¿Qué? ¿Dr. Muerte estaba mentido en todo aquello?, ¿Por qué?, no podía dejarse atrapar y que le lavaran el cerebro a él también. Siguió su camino por el techo y su instinto le llevo a la sala de mandos y operaciones, allí se probaban los experimentos más peligrosos separados de otra sala por un cristal de alta resistencia. Bajó al suelo de un salto, el solo no podía hacer nada…contra todos ellos…pero quizás...podría deshabilitar las instalaciones, hacer saltar la alarma…

Comenzó a manipular una mesa de controles, estropearía alguna maquinaria que aún no se habían llevado, hizo saltar la alarma silenciosa.

Iba bien hasta que sintió una descarga eléctrica y cae al suelo con espasmos y quejidos insoportables.

\- ¡Tenías que aparecer a meter las narices donde no te llaman! Como siempre…- Electro se pasea mosqueado mirando al arácnido retorcerse -lo bueno de esto es que te tenemos en nuestras manos, quizás en algún momento en que dejes de pensar y cambies incluso podríamos llevarnos bien-

El más joven jadea mirando a su alrededor mientras el otro parlotea, un temblor y el ruido de una explosión dentro del edificio, esto distrajo al supervillano el cual se giró, Peter aprovechó para tomar una mesa con una telaraña y lanzársela a Electro tirándolo al suelo, este mosqueado le lanzo una descarga que por suerte el joven pudo esquivar de un salto, algo noqueó al hombre eléctrico dejándolo KO en el suelo.

\- ¿Wade? - miro sorprendido al mercenario bocazas.

-Maldita sea ¿Por qué no me has llamado? - se acercó de inmediato abrazando al más joven- me tenías muy preocupado…-

\- ¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí? -

-Había que ser muy lerdo para no esperarlo- miro de reojo al villano inconsciente

\- ¿Entonces…no estás enojado conmigo? -

-Claro que no Pet pet…es solo que…aun no me acostumbro a que me veas sin mascara…sé que me aceptas, me quieres y todo eso…, pero…-fue callado cuando el otro se abrazó con fuerza a él.

-Bobo…no vuelvas a hacerme eso…pensé que me odiabas…- oculta la cara contra el pecho de mayor el cual más tranquilo y satisfecho corresponde el abrazo de igual manera nuevamente.

El suelo volvió a temblar- venga Pete debemos salir de aquí, acaban de tocar algo que no debían en la parte subterránea y hay una cuenta de autodestrucción-

Ambos empezaron a correr por los largos pasillos del centro, encontrándose a aquellos hombres, algunos cargando material, otros movilizándose rápido para salir antes de que aquello estallase, muchas explosiones para ambos en poco tiempo. Algunos hombres trataron de detenerlos y atacarles, Deadpool desenvainó sus katanas esquivando las balas, mientras Spiderman saltaba y los esquivaba atrapándolos en sus redes y contraatacando con patadas altas, trataron de salir cuando antes, pero la zona subterránea exploto provocando un terremoto en el resto del edificio preparado para ser derribado.

Deadpool trato de tomar la mano del joven arácnido, pero no le dio lugar cuando Peter fue sepultado por un montón de escombros - ¡Peter! - el hombre de rojo gritó asustado y se arrodillo tratando de quitarlo todo con prisas, puesto que el edificio seguía desmoronándose, consiguió sacarlo estaba bastante mal…no respondía y su traje estaba lleno de grietas mostrando sus heridas, se le hubiera dado tiempo a reaccionar habría evitado que el impacto fuera mayor. Cargo al joven saliendo antes de que el edificio se desplomase por completo, se encontró con Steve y Tony que miraron helados a su hijo herido en brazos del mercenario, no dijeron nada y simplemente se lo llevaron al hospital, cambiándolo de ropa antes y argumentando que se vio implicado por accidente.

Atendieron a Peter, por suerte los médicos dijeron que no era nada grave, pero que debería guardar reposo durante una semana antes de ir a algunas pruebas médicas para asegurarse. Wade que estuvo escondido escuchando aprovecho para entrar a verle, el pobre estaba dormido, tomo su mano sintiéndose arrepentido de no haber reaccionado antes.

Algo llamó su atención fuera de la habitación, entreabrió la puerta y observó a Rogers y Stark discutir con una dura mirada entre ellos.

\- ¿Estás loco?, no puedes exponer a Peter de esa manera- se quejó el soldado

-Él debe de seguir el ejemplo…ya sabes lo que querían del laboratorio y para que, si seguimos la ley de registro de superhéroes todo estará más seguro para todos-

-Expones su vida privada, lo pones en peligro con esto para las 24 horas- elevó su voz.

-No espero que lo entiendas, pero tú y los demás deberíais hacer lo mismo- Stark se cruzó de brazos.

-No sabes lo que haces…nos robaran el derecho a todo…incluso a ayudar, siempre hay daños colaterales…todas las organizaciones las causan, Shield lo hará y el gobierno también...cierto…estaríamos más seguros en parte si toman a todo joven mejorado y lo convierten en parte de su ejército, estaríamos alertados mediante el registro también…, pero los buenos como tú los llamas también los convertirán en máquinas sin derechos y libertades-

Ambos se miraron nuevamente a los ojos

\- ¿Es esta tu última palabra? - el millonario desvió la mirada

-Sí y no cambiare de opinión-

-Entonces buena suerte, pero yo conseguiré convencer a Peter por el bien de todos el dará ejemplo-

Cada uno se fue por su lado, dejando a Wade Wilson confuso, Peter no haría tal cosa…, no expondría su rostro y su vida ¿Cierto?

**Continuara…**


End file.
